wotfandomcom-20200222-history
A Memory of Light/Chapter 20
Summary : After her meeting with Rand, Egwene returns to the Kandori battlefield. She uses Vora's sa'angreal to hurl large, boulder-sized fireballs at Trollocs. She exits through a gateway with Gawyn, Romanda, Leane, Silviana, Raemassa, and several Warders onto the hilltop she just cleared. The Trollocs scatter as the attack turns on them, but as more coordinated groups of Trollocs linked to a Fade charge the hilltop the group realizes they cannot hold their position. They retreat through a gateway back to their camp. Egwene senses something is not right just before a gateway larger than any she has ever seen opens up before them. She sees an enormous army wearing strange clothes made of knee-length padded armor reinforced with chain. The army is accompanied by hundreds of women who can channel wearing stiff dresses of black silk. She tells her Aes Sedai to release the One Power so that they cannot be sensed. Romanda does not listen and begins to weave a gateway. She never gets the chance to finish as she is obliterated where she stands. The group scrambles through the camp and Lelaine says that the invaders are Sharan. Their command tent is assaulted with the One Power. Egwene and Gawyn react in time, but Egwene searches for signs of Lelaine and wonders if Siuan or Bryne were in there as well. Egwene and Gawyn take cover under a destroyed wagon, covered by Gawyn's Warder cloak. The pair hide for over an hour. Egwene silently resolves to stay strong and survive, but also allows herself to be held by Gawyn. : Aviendha crawls across the ground with Rhuarc to her left and Shaen to her right. Amys accompanies all of them. No one objected to a Wise One joining the advanced scouts. The air is cold with air that smells like it came from a tomb. Rodel Ituralde catches up to them. The Aiel have agreed to follow a wetlander general, but it did not sit well with them. They discuss the need to create a distraction so that Rand can slip in to face the Dark One. They speculate on how long the duel will last, and realize it could last for hours or years. They agree to cover Rand's back as long as it is required of them. They return to Rand who is accompanied by Moiraine and Nynaeve. Rand tells Aviendha about his plan to kill the Dark One and she counters with the idea of taking him as gai'shain, hinting at her disagreement with his plan. Back through a gateway to their camp, Aviendha releases the One Power and walks with Rand to this tent. The others walk ahead. He tells her that the dagger worked; the Dark One could not see him. He also tells her about the fake seals and how he is expecting the Forsaken to arrive once he begins to fight the Dark One. The two walk up to the tent where Min is with Nynaeve and Moiraine. Callandor rests on Moiraine's lap. Rand asks if Min would go and keep an eye on Egwene and the Seanchan who he has sent to fight together. With all in place, Rand finally announces that the next day he will invade Shayol Ghul. Characters * Egwene al'Vere * Gawyn Trakand * Leane Sharif * Lelaine Akashi * Raemassa * Romanda Cassin * Silviana Brehon * Aviendha * Alsalam Saeed Almadar * Amys * Darlin Sisnera * El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Rodel Ituralde * Rhuarc * Shaen *Rodrivar Tihera *Min *Thom Referenced *Gareth Bryne *Siuan Sanche *Yukiri Haruna *Elayne Trakand *Lan *Fortuona Athaem Devi Paendrag Places * Kandor * Thakan'dar